See You Again (A Clace Fanfiction)
by i.am.jace's.bitch
Summary: A soldier coming home story. Please no hate guys, this is my first story. #clace way or no way


Clary POV

I kiss my boyfriend for the last time and he leaves the airport check in in is combat uniform, he meets with all his fellow soldiers.  
Jace is starting his second tour and is being deployed to Afghanistan. He looks back at me before getting on the plane and smiles but I know that he's just as broken as I am "I'll see you soon!" I shout. I see him nod and enter the plain. It's at that point I let myself break down crying. I move my hand down to my belly and lightly pat the small bump forming in my lower abdomen.

A loud cry brings me back to the present and I run to the living room and I go straight to my one year old daughter, Ivy "Ivy, what's the matter baby?" I look all over her for any cuts or injuries. She points to her popsicle that is now melting its way through my carpet. I breathe deeply in relief "That's okay baby, let's go get you another one". Ivy grabs my hand and we slowly walk into the kitchen, I picker her up and place her in her high chair while I grab another popsicle and place it in her hand.

Our grey fuzzy cat, Church is not far behind as he goes to sit next to Ivy, protective as always, I smile lightly but as fast as the smile comes it goes. I really miss Jace, we've been writing letters to each other but it's never the same as having him next to me. He's due to come home next month, I'm so excited as he gets to meet his daughter, I've recorded all of her firsts so he wouldn't miss any thing.

I look at the time, 1.35 pm, we best get going, we're supposed to go meet Izzy for lunch at 2 in Taki's.

As I pull into a parking space close to the entrance, I pick Ivy up from her car seat and I carry her into the restaurant. I immediately spot Izzy in a booth in the corner, I smile and she grins in return. I put Ivy in her high chair and I hug Izzy lightly and we order our food.

"So have you heard anything about Jace yet?" Izzy asks.

A lump immediately forms in my throat as I shake my head, "no" I whisper. Izzy looks at me, pity plastered all over her face. "Not long now though, just one month to go" I smile at Ivy to lighten up the mood.

I start to notice in the middle of our conversation the whole restaurant going quiet, I look around and everyone's staring at me, I look at Izzy in confusion and she just grins at me, she makes a turn around motion with her fingers. I turn around and I immediately scream, my angel is here. I jump into his arms with tears streaming down both of our face. I faintly hear all the cheers from all the people in the restaurant but all I can focus on is Jace, he's home, he's safe. Jace releases me and his eyes immediately latches on to his daughter.

I pick her up "Ivy, this is your daddy". She reaches for Jace and I give her to him. "Hey baby girl" Jace starts crying as he kisses her head and grips onto her as if its the last thing in the world.

He extends an arm out to me and he kisses me deeply. "I love you" I hear a faint "I love you too" and I put my arms around my family.

Jace POV

I look through the restaurant and I immediately spot fiery, red hair. She's so beautiful. Izzy briefly makes eye contact with me and very lightly nods. I calmly make my way through the entrance.

The sounds of chatter gets quieter and quieter as I walk towards my angel.

I'm still in my uniform as I came straight from the airport, I knew I should've changed but I couldn't miss anymore time away from my girlfriend and my daughter.

My heart contracts and my throat tightens when I think that. My daughter, she wont even know me. I stop behind Clary. It takes all self control to not embrace her and kiss her.

I smile as she finally acknowledges the silence in the restaurant. She looks at Izzy, she grins at me and make a turn around motion with her finger. My heart beats faster. This is it. She turns around and screams. I hold my arms out for her and she jumps at me and hugs me, tears stream down my face. I whisper sweat nothings in her ear. I let my angel go as I look on the highchair. She's got my eyes. She's beautiful. Clary picks her up. "Ivy, this is your daddy".  
I reach out for her "Hey baby girl". I don't even care if everyone sees me crying. My whole world is in my arms and I never want to let it go. I kiss her head and hug her tight. I reach for Clary and kiss her deeply "I love you" I hear Clary say.

"I love you too" I say back. Yes. I could definitely get used to this.


End file.
